Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell.
A user may store media files, such as audio, video, or image content, in such non-volatile data storage devices. As storage capacity increases, an increasing amount of content may be stored in a single data storage device. However, organizing the files storing the content can be time-consuming for a user of the device. The user may send the files to an online service or host-based service that may organize, categorize, or sort the files. However, sending the files to the online service or the host-based service may expose potentially sensitive data.